Commander Forge Ferrus
Commander Forge Ferrus, sometimes referred simply as Forge or Ferrus, is the commander and one of the co-founders of N-Tek alongside with Jim McGrath, Miles Dread and Molly McGrath. Forge played a key role during the first and second seasons, since he constantly hid the truth from Max and Steel and wanted to protect Earth from an iminent alien invasion. He is also Max's uncle and Molly's brother. Forge debuted in Come Together Part One and is voiced by Michael Dobson. History Early Life Nothing is known about Forge's early life prior to N-Tek's creation. After the destruction of Planet Takion, Ja'em Mk'rah and Steel came to Earth and warned to Molly, Dread and Ferrus about Makino's iminent invasion. The group worked on many projects to stop the villain. Two of these projects are known: Morphos, a powerful creature made to eliminate Makino once and for all, but they realized that he would become even a greater evil than Makino himself so they decided to cancel him, and the Turbo Star, which they opted to use. During the test of the Turbo Star device, Dread made a device that would be capable of harnessing Jim's T.U.R.B.O. Energy for his own gain, but instead he nearly kills Jim, who is sent to the space and is found by Makino's forces, and Steel is shut down, while Dread's device is stuck on his chest and leaves him with horryfing consequences. Ferrus and Molly misleaded that Jim and Dread were killed in the accident and decided to create an hologram for Jim to honor him and his work. While Molly resigned from N-Tek to take care of her son, Ferrus became the commander of the organization. Season 1 Come Together Part One Come Together Part Two Come Together Part Three Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Toxic Relationship Animal Attraction Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Dawn of Morphos Team Turbo When Mortum attacked N-Tek's Daedelus Platform, Forge, alongside with Kat Ryan, Jefferson Smith, Jim McGrath and other Soldiers, tried to stop the villain, but he was knocked down after Mortum released a strong energy wave. He was captured by Mortum and tortured by him. Later on, when Max and his Team Turbo invades Mortum's lair, they freed all N-Tek agents, including Forge. Abilities Personality :This section is under construction. Help by expanding it. Responsible, tough, smart and level-headed, Ferrus commands N-Tek and highly respects everyone in the organization, because he never would ask someone to do something that he wouldn't do to himself. Like Molly, he constantly tried to hide Max and Steel's past and secretly wanted to protect Earth from an iminent alien invasion. Appearance Ferrus has unshaven beard and usually wears a battle armor of N-Tek, cracked with a brown belt. In the events of Earth Under Siege Part Two, Forge receives a cyber-mechanical arm that is black, after his real arm got eaten by a Giant Centipede Monster. Relationships Maxwell McGrath Steel Molly McGrath Trivia * In a video for dating sites he states that he likes long walks on the beach and reality shows.Dredd Ascendant * Forge gained a robotic arm after a Giant Centipede Monster ate it. This makes him more akin to his original counterpart. * Forge still have the authoritarian attitude of the original Ferrus, although that in the reboot, his behavior seems to be in a more relaxed way and in some point, comical. * When he was under control of an Evil Ultralink, his physical appearence was similiar to the old Makino. * Even though that Forge doesn't possesses any special power, he was introduced in the toy line. He was the third hero introduced in the line, the first being Max Steel and the second being C.Y.T.R.O.. However, after 2014, no figures were made for him. References Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Michael Dobson